Damage of earth working tools such as plows by abnormal draft forces caused by striking obstruction, such as roots, stones, etc., has been an age old problem. The problem is aptly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,433 to Grimm which attempted to solve the problem. Many types of devices have been incorporated in agricultural equipment to compensate for shock loads on the implement caused by abnormal draft forces on the earth working tools. Prior ground working devices utilize both floating and tripping movements, allowing them to vertically float out of the ground or to alternately fully trip rearwardly and upwardly out of the ground. These prior device linkage designs, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,433 do not utilize the draft load caused by their in ground movement to resist vertical flotation or to help return the earth working tool to its original working depth after a full trip cycle of said linkage is reached. That is to say, with prior designs, the in ground movement of the tillage device is in direct competition with the ground penetrating devices main ground-load applicator (i.e. a down pressure spring). Thus, the ground movement urges the tillage device to float upwardly and rearwardly in a manner that opposes the downward pressure from the spring. On these prior designs, precautions have to be taken to deal with the negative effects of the in ground movement on their contrary linkage configurations. A need exists for a linkage system that will utilize the draft load from the in ground movement, thereby adding to the load from the main ground-load applicator instead of competing with it, making the device hold itself in the ground flotationally, at the desired working depth, until the pre-designed full tripping load is reached.